


Schützende Hände

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coping, F/M, Nightmares, Support
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Nach der Gefangenschaft durch Kolya und die Folterung durch den Wraith leidet John unter Albträumen... Doch etwas ist da, das ihn jede Nacht beschützt und die Albträume vertreibt.





	

 

 _Hände. Kalte Hände die nach ihm greifen._  
_Nicht greifen. Reißen._  
_Reißen an seinem Fleisch. Halten ihn. Nehmen._  
_Nehmen sein Leben. Nein. Nicht nehmen. Stehlen._  
_Saugend aus ihm herausholen._  
_Hände, eigentlich schon tot, stehlen, nehmen, töten._

 _Dann plötzlich Wärme._  
_Warme Hände die ihn halten._  
_Nicht bedrohend halten, sondern beschützend._  
_Hände, die ihn trösten. Zart über sein Gesicht streichelnd._  
_Ihm das Gefühl gebend, endlich in Sicherheit zu sein._  
_Hände, voller Leben, gebend, beschützend, tröstend._

Ruckartig setzte sich John Sheppard in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich über die Stirn um den kalten Schweiß zu beseitigen. Schon wieder dieser Traum. Der Traum, der ihn heimsuchte, seit er in Kolyas Kerker mit dem Wraith zusammengetroffen war. Erst erlebte er wieder die Folter. Das Nähren des Wraith, der ihn langsam aber sicher tötete. Und dann plötzlich, umgab ihn Wärme und Trost. Und er konnte nicht sagen, woher dieses Gefühl kam. Er nahm zwar immer einen leichten Duft wahr, wenn er aufwachte, aber er konnte ihn nicht genau zuordnen. Aber er sehnte sich danach. Sehnte sich danach zu erfahren, wer ihn da beinahe jede Nacht besuchte. Ihn tröstete. Die Geister vertrieb. Er legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Wenn es so ablief wie in den letzten Wochen, dann würde er jetzt bis zum Morgen durchschlafen. Befreit von jeglichen Albträumen.

Als der Mann in dem schmalen Bett wieder eingeschlafen war, löste sie sich aus dem Schatten, in den sie sich zurückgezogen hatte. Bereits  seit einigen Wochen quälten ihn die Albträume, aber sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug. Sie wusste, dass er es niemals zugeben würde. Zu stolz, zu sehr Soldat um eine Schwäche einzugestehen. Durch Zufall hatte sie davon erfahren. Hatte mitbekommen, wie er sich im  Schlaf unruhig hin und her warf. Der Versuch ihn zu wecken war erfolglos gewesen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens hatte sie sich zu ihm gelegt. Hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und ihn gehalten. Ihn gehalten wie ein kleines Kind, das in der Dunkelheit der Nacht Trost brauchte. Als sie die ersten Zeichen des Erwachens in ihm bemerkte, stand sie auf und zog sich zurück. Nacht für Nacht, seit Wochen.  
Tagsüber bemerkte sie, dass er die Ereignisse der Nacht verdrängte. Sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte. Versuchte zu vergessen, was ihm geschehen war. Und sie hoffte, dass sie ihm mit ihrem Verhalten half. Leise verließ sie das Zimmer und ging in ihr eigenes. Als sie im Bett lag dachte sie über den Mann nach. Der Mann, der so stark wirkte. Stark und beschützend. Aber immer mit diesem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das Lächeln, das in der Lage war alles zu sagen. Das Lächeln, das eine Frau dazu bringen konnte alles zu vergessen und sich nur zu wünschen einmal von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden.  
Und tief in ihrem Herzen hatte auch sie diesen Wunsch.

 

Nachdenklich saß John in der Kantine. In der letzten Nacht hatte er schon wieder einen Albtraum gehabt. Einen der Albträume, die ihn seit Wochen heimsuchten. Aber er weigerte sich noch immer zu Dr. Heightmeyer zu gehen. Er war nicht verrückt. Er schlief nur nicht besonders gut. Obwohl. Seit einigen Tagen, nein eigentlich schon seit Wochen, veränderte sich der Traum. Aus einem Albtraum wurde etwas anderes. Etwas, das er gerne erlebte und jedes Mal wenn er erwachte war da dieser Duft. Ein Duft, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Es war ihm, als müsste er ihn zuordnen können, aber er konnte es nicht. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er ihn schon einmal gerochen hat.  
„Guten Morgen Colonel. Darf ich mich setzen?“  
Er blickte auf und sah Dr. Weir vor sich stehen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Er lächelte und nickte zustimmend. Als sie sich setzte, schaute sie ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Sie sehen müde aus, Colonel.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber das hatte sie erwartet. Er war niemand, der mit seinen Gefühlen hausieren ging. Doch dann überraschte er sie.  
„Ich schlaf in letzter Zeit nicht besonders. Werd immer mal wieder wach. Aber das wird sich legen.“  
„Das hoffe ich. Und wenn nicht, dann sollten Sie vielleicht zu Dr. Heightmeyer gehen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. Aber genau das war die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. „Denken Sie einfach drüber nach, John. Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, wenn man ab und an um Hilfe bittet.“  
Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern und stand dann auf. Sie befürchtete schon, sie wäre zu weit gegangen, aber dann lächelte er sie entschuldigend an. Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln, das jede noch so starke Frau schwach werden ließ und sie war mehr als glücklich in diesem Moment zu sitzen.  
„Ich muss los. Major Lorne und sein Team brechen bald auf.“  
„Eine Erkundungsmission, ich weiß.“  
Er nickte und ging an ihr vorbei. In diesem Moment wehte eine laue Brise durch die offenen Fenster der Kantine und er blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Da war er wieder. Dieser Duft. Er schaute sich um, aber die einzigen, die sich in der Nähe der Fenster aufhielten waren er und Elizabeth. Und da traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Wann er ihn zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen hatte. Damals, vor zwei Jahren, als er durch einen glücklichen Zufall die Zerstörung des Basisschiffes überlebt hatte, war sie ihm bei seiner Rückkehr um den Hals gefallen. Damals war er von dem Geruch regelrecht umschlossen gewesen. Er warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu, den sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, John?“  
Er nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Aber tief in seinem Inneren hatte er die Antwort erhalten nach der er so lange gesucht hatte.

Leicht lächelnd schaute ihm Elizabeth hinterher. Sie hatte genau erkannt, was in ihm vorging. Er hatte endlich die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Er hatte erkannt, dass sie es war, die ihn in der Nacht hielt und beschützte. Und sie würde es auch weiterhin tun. Solange bis die Albträume verschwunden waren.

 

 _ Hände. Kalte Hände die nach ihm greifen. _  
_Nicht greifen. Reißen._  
_Reißen an seinem Fleisch. Halten ihn. Nehmen._  
_Nehmen sein Leben. Nein. Nicht nehmen. Stehlen._  
_Saugend aus ihm herausholen._  
_Hände, eigentlich schon tot, stehlen, nehmen, töten._

 _ Dann plötzlich Wärme. _  
_Warme Hände die ihn halten._  
_Nicht bedrohend halten, sondern beschützend._  
_Hände, die ihn trösten. Zart über sein Gesicht streichelnd._  
_Ihm das Gefühl gebend, endlich in Sicherheit zu sein._  
_Hände, voller Leben, gebend, beschützend, tröstend._

Sein Arm schoss vor und hielt sie fest.  
„Bitte geh nicht“, kam es leise von ihm. „Liz, bitte bleib.“  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und wägte das Für und Wider ab. Aber eigentlich stand ihre Antwort schon lange fest. Sie legte sich neben ihn. Er schloss die Arme um sie und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.  
„Danke“, murmelte er. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist.“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Immer. Ich werde immer für dich da sein“, und dann tat sie etwas, wonach sie sich schon lange sehnte. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

Seit dieser Nacht schlief er ruhig und ohne jegliche Albträume. Denn er wusste, sie war da. Sie und ihre Umarmung.

 _ Warme Hände die ihn halten.  _  
_Hände, die ihn trösten. Zart über sein Gesicht streichelnd._  
_Ihm das Gefühl gebend, in Sicherheit zu sein._  
_Hände, voller Leben, gebend, beschützend, tröstend._

 

Ende


End file.
